


Wolf and Thief

by Nowanuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Mild Come Inflation, Mild Cum Inflation, Werewolf, Werewolves, furry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: In trying to run from his past, Edam finds himself trapped and in a situation that makes him wonder if facing his troubles might have been better than dealing with his monstrous new caretaker.





	1. Chapter 1

Edam took another deep pull on the wine skin, letting the sweet flavour rush down his throat and pool in his belly. His head swam and though he'd been seated his balance wavered. Tipping back he brought a hand out to steady and support himself before continuing on his way to inebriated oblivion.

He really should make the drink last, savour the unique sweetness and the way it warmed him. If the pattern held then he wouldn't get another skin for another week. But drinking was all he had to pass the time and the precious elixir washed away the fear and helplessness and made his imprisonment bearable, even if only for a short time.

So far he'd received four skins; one for the end of each week he'd been trapped here. Edam frowned and turned his gaze upward, basking in the glow of the ripe full moon creeping across the night sky. A whole month had passed in this prison without walls.

Barely considered shelter, Edam sat on a platform made from a great stone square with four towering pillars at each point. The pillars were rounded, double the height of a tall man, and if ever they'd been decorated with carvings or paint, time had worn them plain and smooth.

The forest, flourishing tall and wild, fully surrounded the platform, but granted a distinct berth in the form of a ring where seeds were disinclined to grow and branches refused to reach. As it was however, even if a tree had encroached upon the square or if a shrub had grown against the raised stone Edam could not have hoped to make contact, confined as he was by a sturdy invisible barrier stretching from pillar to pillar on all four sides.

All this because he'd wanted a challenge, and then got greedy and cocky after taking it down.

Stealing from the guild had been his greatest achievement, and the first of his mistakes. Not following through on returning the goods, an emerald the size of a baby's head, and instead trying to follow up on a rumoured buyer too good to be true, had exacerbated that mistake to such levels he'd had to flee Kemnon. But that hadn't been enough, the guild was out for blood and dogged him at every turn, until the only way out was taking a chance through the accursed Farenhal Forest.

The very forest from which no one returned, or so every man, woman, and child said when hearing its name. Another of Edam's mistakes was presuming he was someone special that could defy all such warnings.

Edam set the wine skin down and groped about for the pillar behind him, stumbling before he'd shuffled back enough to reach it. Sliding up to his feet he glared at the forest and blinked his bleary eyes hard until he could focus again. At the edge of the square the horn seemed to glow in the moonlight, taunting him.

"This is all your fault!" Edam shouted, tossing the wineskin. It missed the target and soared out into the forest. Edam grit his teeth and choked on a curse. Just like the emerald last week, all else was unimpeded by the barrier, and once again something valuable was lost because he was losing his head.

He should never have deviated from the path, dark and overgrown as it had been. He should never have entered the strange clearing, bright and inviting through the thick trees. He should never have stepped up onto the platform to inspect the beautiful horn, silver gilt twinkling in the moonlight and ornate scrollwork begging a closer look. And he certainly should never ever have given in to the reckless compulsion to wrap his lips about the fluted end of that horn, and let loose the deepest breath he could muster.

Even now the very sound which had bellowed forth from that final and greatest of his mistakes continued to haunt him.

A low growl came from the brush where the wine skin had disappeared into. Edam pressed himself tight to the pillar and a chill shivered down his spine. His warden and provider was on alert tonight.

Stepping free of the shadows he came, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. At first he seemed only a wolf of incredible size, with fur thick and grey and red. But then he rose from his low gait and on great paws he stood, balanced as well as any man and towering even taller. He had hands that were furry, clawed, and padded underneath, and his arms and chest were both broad and muscled beneath the lupine coat.

This strange and terrifying beast tended to Edam's needs. Leaving him food and water and the weekly wine. The warm furs Edam wrapped himself up in at night were of the beast's offering too. He'd come to be thankful of the care, though he still feared such a creature and could not put aside his suspicions.

Edam frowned, as there was nothing in the wolf-monster's hands tonight, but strings of berries and small flowers drooped from his neck. The beast had never shown up empty handed or ornamented before, and he had never come to the edge of the stone square and stepped up onto it.

Crying out, Edam turned along the pillar's curve and found himself bouncing back from an invisible barricade. Just like when the wolf-monster set down his offerings, the barrier kept Edam contained and allowed the monster free passage.

"Stay back!" Edam shouted, trembling and pressing back into a corner made of stone and magic.

The wolf plucked berries from his necklace and crushed them in his hand. The smell that burst forth was powerful and sweet. As he continued his walk forward it mingled with his own odor; an earthy musk with cloying scents of the forest. Not at all unpleasant to Edam.

"Narl of the Riverteeth pack has answered the call of the Luneshard Horn."

Edam jumped. The sound of that deep, rumbling voice rang in his ears like a clap of thunder. "You can talk?!"

"Narl has made his offerings."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?!" Edam had to tip his head up to face the beast. Waging a war within between terror and anger.

"Narl's care has been accepted," the wolf-monster continued, tone steady and unaffected by Edam's outburst. "And so it will be that I, Narl, accept this mate."

Edam gaped and sucked in a breath as those claws reached up to him. Dripping with dark liquid, for a moment he forgot of the crushed berries and his mind ran rampant with horrors. With two fingers the wolf-beast painted a pair of lines on Edam's lower lips, and in his riled state, Edam nearly swooned.

But then the sweet scent buoyed him up and his tongue flashed out to catch the juice and Edam gasped anew. It was the taste of the wine, but so much better.

The great dark hand remained extended to him, the juice and berry casings dark and gruesome by the moonlight.

"Am I accepted?"

Edam licked his lips again, staring up into golden eyes that blazed with a light all their own. He opened his mouth to reply, to explain that he didn't understand, but the words never came. Instead, a sharp pain left him gasping and doubling over, and then sinking to his knees.

Fire radiated out from his stomach and flowed through the entirety of his body. Crouched in a tiny ball, Edam peered up at Narl as he continued to stand over him, looming so much greater, watching with hand still extended.

Gasping for breath Edam writhed and started to claw at his own clothes. The heat danced across his skin, seeping out from every pore. The once comforting feeling of cloth now felt like grains of glass and innumerable thorns grating against him from every fold. As they tore to shreds and fell from his body the night air acted as a balm.

He was barely aware that it had been by his own hands that the fabric had torn so easily. Panting hard, the fires on his flesh ebbed away. The night became alive around him, filled with a grand symphony of sounds and a vibrant carnival of smells, most pressing being the rich and heady scent of the wolf-monster before him. Looking up again at Narl, framed by the glorious full moon, Edam's tail began to wag.

A crease folded in Edam's brow, feeling the twitching at the base of his spine and the brush of fur against his exposed backside. Sitting up he peered over his shoulder and spun himself about in an attempt to get a better look. Literally chasing his own tail. "Wh-what's... what have you done to me?" His tongue flicked against elongated canines, and came up just shy on being cut by their newly honed tips.

Peering down at his hands Edam saw that they were not covered in fur or padded, but had become capped with black claws. Bits of thread and cloth still clung to a couple of the hardened blades. "What have you done?" He asked again, followed by a distinct and very canine yelp.

Narl had knelt down behind him and pressed that carefully cultivated berry juice between Edam's cheeks. With a gentle touch he smeared it along Edam's entrance. Edam gasped and whimpered, but found himself lowering his front and raising his ass higher. His new tail did nothing to conceal him, and lay curled along his back and side, shivering and wagging now and again, the thick fur tickling his cooled skin.

The heat no longer felt like it was flowing out through him, but instead pooled in the pit of his stomach and in the very places Narl was touching. Edam began panting again, his tongue pressing out against his lips. His head swam, reminiscent of when he'd guzzled down too much of that sweet wine too fast.

The touch was incredible; slippery where he'd thought it would be sticky, and gentle where he thought it would be rough. It soothed and ignited the burning within him, made him whimper and forget that he was human. He wanted that touch deeper, wanted it inside him, and began to rock and sway his hips, pressing against the digits in growing desperation.

When Narl withdrew his hand Edam growled and clawed at the stone floor, but didn't have a chance to rage as a hot furred body moved over his own, pressing against his back; a heavy and comforting and exciting weight closing over him. Edam uttered a small whimper, apology and happiness in the meak sound.

A large hand folded over one of his own, linking through his fingers. It was still slick with juices belonging to the berries and Edam himself. The padding pressing against the back of Edam's naked hand was surprisingly soft and velvety. Narl's breath brushed along Edam's ear, making it twitch and bat against the long muzzle like a butterfly's wing. When Narl caught it in his teeth to still its fluttering, the bite was firm, but gentle, and made Edam call out.

Electric sensation raced from his nibbled ear straight to his cock, hard since just before Narl's touch.

Narl shifted his hips and Edam's breath hitched. Something free of fur seemed to tap at his entrance, just once, before driving into him. The penetration was swift but smooth, before Edam howled and tensed around the intruder. Above him Narl howled as well, and together their voices rose distinct, inhuman, and in harmony.

Narl licked at Edam's cheek and shoulder and neck while Edam shivered beneath his larger frame. The beast's cock was tapered, perfect for entry, but very thick and from what Edam could currently tell, quite long as well. It was more than he could take, but that burning deeper inside him seemed to cry out and beg for Narl to be allowed passage.

Edam whimpered, but forced himself to relax, to give in and yield. Turning his head he caught Narl's tongue and met it with his own. They lapped at one another, and distracted Edam for just a moment, to allow Narl a quick buck of his hips.

Stars blossomed before Edam's eyes. Never had he expected to feel so stretched and filled and incredible. Narl was fire and steel inside him, with the pulsing of his heartbeat felt in the most intimate of connections. Edam moaned and performed an experimental squeeze, smiling when Narl twitched within him and let out a groan.

When Narl began to move, the first few thrusts had some semblance to control, driving in and out, steady and long, letting Edam feel the sensual glide of that cock within him, and be left gasping. However, that was all the accommodation Edam would be afforded, as Narl soon gave in to his own desires.

The thrusts grew shorter, rougher, faster. Narl brought a hand to Edam's hip to keep him steady and upright, his hold bruising the man, while the new pace seemed intent on pounding Edam down into the stone.

Edam thought he might pass out from the intensity, but did not fear or begrudge it. Rather, he found himself revelling in the primal act, and called out encouragement when he could. Or barked it out, he was no longer sure he could form human words.

Narl again licked and nuzzled Edam, his cock starting to leak with every thrust. The noises of their bodies coming together was obscene and thunderous in Edam's keen new ears. His own cock bobbed and slapped against his belly, helpless and neglected. More than once Edam feared he would find his end well before Narl finished with him, but whether it was out of sheer will or something within his changed body, he was held back.

It was well worth the wait, as everything coalesced into one incredible moment. Narl's teeth sank into the flesh at the back of his neck, the base of his cock swelled, and he came deep inside Edam, thick and plentiful. Edam howled, unsure of what had him calling out more; the bite, the knot, Narl's climax, or his own.

Edam's body went limp, held up only by Narl's one handed grip and Narl's cock, which fired into him still while being staunchly lodged. Edam groaned, stunned by how Narl's girth had increased in the end. The area within him, strained around that knot, was numb and tingling, and difficult for Edam to judge if it was painful or pleasant.

It was too hard to think right then. But much easier to just feel. Edam closed his eyes and whimpered. Narl still wasn't done cumming. And while Edam's belly was feeling deliciously warm, it was also growing tight and heavy.

"N-no more, p-please," Edam begged, shutting his eyes. Narl's tongue stroked the nape of his neck; bruised and punctured, but with no serious harm done. Edam whimpered under the pain though.

"Just a little more," Narl told him, his low voice soothing to Edam. Edam wasn't sure he could be believed, for while no longer a steady geyser, it felt like Narl was now gushing in bursts. "Our first union is sure to be fruitful."

Edam groaned, he didn't understand. Didn't understand any of it, but was too tired and warm to reply. Trapped and still being filled, Edam let out a plaintive whine and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding and stretching along a plethora of furs Edam groaned and forced himself awake. Feeling aches in places he never knew could ache, he was loathe to greet the day. At least, he thought it was day. Rolling onto his back he stared up at a cavern ceiling. To not be greeted by an expanse of sky propelled him into an upright position he immediately regretted.

The sensation of a small but distinct trickle of something wet, thick, and with a lingering warmth was felt under him. Looking down at himself, Edam froze at the sight of his belly, bowed out in a way he'd never seen before. Clapping a hand to the foreign shape a rush of heat swept through him. The skin was stretched taut, but didn't appear to be under any duress, and under his hand it was warm and the touch felt surprisingly... nice.

"You're awake." Narl stood at the mouth of the cave, his large shape casting a gloom into the cavern interior.

Edam's tail began to wag, but he shot a hand out to grab it and hold it tight against the floor. It hurt, but he did not need a physical reminder of the strange emotions now churning inside him. "What have you done to me?" He coughed, his throat dry and raw. The reason for its state brought a renewed flush to his cheeks.

Narl was by his side in the blink of an eye and lifting a bowl to his lips. Without hesitation or thought, Edam drank the water within. When it was nearly drained, realization dawned on him and he pushed the bowl away. The rest of the water spilled onto him, making him yelp for the sudden chill.

Narl bowed his head, managing a single lick across the top of Edam's small bump before Edam yelled and pushed him away too. "Don't!" A snarl and baring of teeth followed the cry.

While shocked by his own actions, Edam was just as surprised for the reply he received; Narl whimpered and drew back, his large ears drooping. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"N-no, it... it doesn't hurt."  _ Had actually felt pretty good _ , though Edam was loathe to admit it. "But what is it? What's going on? I... I don't understand any of this."

The great lupine head cocked to the side in such an endearing manner Edam had to strengthen his hold on his tail. "What is it you don't understand? The ritual went as it should. Are you... are you displeased with me?"

"Displeased?" Edam may not be sure what he was feeling for Narl, but that bit of emotion didn't seem to be one in the tumultuous mix. He shook his head. "I didn't even know I was involved in a ritual!"

"Didn't know?" Narl frowned, and Edam was amazed by how expressive that furry face was. "But you blew the Luneshard Horn. Only those who desire the change can produce sound from it."

Edam gulped, he had wanted a change. That crazy stunt back in Kemnon hadn't been a whim after all. But he'd meant to get a change of pace, a change of scene. Not... whatever this was. That stupid magical musical instrument had it all wrong.

Narl went on, "You accepted the potion I made from the gravar berries. Drank it with quite a bit of gumption, I must note. Though I was worried when you threw away the last of it."

Edam bit his lip, he'd thought that was just wine to make him forget his troubles. A kindness to see him through his strange imprisonment.

"That's what turned me into this?" Edam released his tail. It was strange to feel it shake and to receive a sense of relief and comfort for letting it go. "Am I a wolf now?" His fingers moved over his face. Aside from the fangs and the elongated and furry ears, it all felt just as it used to. He peered through his fingers at Narl, gulping at the tender expression beaming down at him.

"You are a werewolf. A human turned wolf." Narl took Edam's hand from his face, holding it in two great hands. Edam didn't even flinch.

"Were you once human?" Edam asked, his fingers curling with Narl's own.

Narl shook his head. "I am, as I have always been." He raised Edam's hand and kissed the back of it. "And I have been the only one for a long time."

The golden eyes and that sweet affection made Edam's heart flutter. He drew his hand back and rubbed the back of it, the warmth of those lips marking the skin. "Is that why you... last night you..." Edam stumbled and just looked down. Was this what a pent up lone wolf did?

"Ah, that." Narl scratched the side of his muzzle. Edam swore that Narl was blushing, though he couldn't say exactly what it was that tipped him off. Whatever it was though, it was adorable, and that wasn't helping him stay mad or afraid. "As per the ritual, the suitor cannot...  _ relieve _ themselves before the end, and... and even before your change I'd been finding that... difficult to adhere to. My thoughts... um, occupied with you."

Edam's eyes went wide and he leaned forward, trying to catch the golden gaze that was shyly turned away. "You... are you saying you fell for me at first sight?"

Narl bobbed his head and his tail gave a little wag, just as Edam's own did, before he caught it again.

"But why didn't you talk to me? I was going nuts in that trap! I would have given anything to find out you... you weren't such a scary monster!"

Narl's ears folded and he whimpered. "I'm sorry. That wasn't the image I wanted to convey. But it's not permitted that we should speak during the ritual's duration. It might have... have tainted the results."

"What results?" Edam shook his head and ran his hands through his head, jumping when he brushed over his new wolfish ears. "I'm not getting it," he groaned. "Explain this ritual to me, please!"

"I only know what was recorded in the Cave of Wisdoms," Narl said, a faint whimper in his throat. Edam tried to give him a smile to bolster Narl's spirits and coax out all the information needed to make sense of this absurd situation.

"It tells us that when the horn calls, those worthy of hearing it gather at the Pillars of the Moon. A human will be there and if those called are interested in this human, they must seek to give them what they need to endure the ritual. But they must not speak to or bring extra gifts, since it could compromise the choosing if there are multiple males vying for the same human.

"The only way to attract the human's favour is to provide four offerings of the transformation potion made with the elusive gravar berry. The potion that best courts the human's palate, will belong to the male best suited for the human.

"Once the human has consumed four offerings from one particular male, that wolf may approach. If they have prepared the potion properly, then exposure to pure gravar berry juice and the wolf's close proximity will set about the change, and... and the human will become the wolf's mate."

Edam jumped. "Mate? I'm your mate?"

Narl nodded, and his tail wagged. "You're more than I could have ever hoped for or dreamed of. And I'll make sure you're happy and take care of your every need, and--"

Edam touched his palm to the tip of Narl's muzzle. "Narl," he said, for the first time trying out the strange name. "This is a lot for me to take in. I... I had no idea what was happening, that there was a ritual going on, or that I was changing myself. Last night... I... if felt incredible, I can't... I can't say that it didn't. But... a mate? That's... you don't even know my name."

Narl smiled and pressed against Edam's hand, coaxing Edam to pet and scratch him, his eyes falling shut under the touch. For a time they both remained silent, and Edam enjoyed the contact and the distraction Narl was giving him. "What is your name?" Narl then asked, once Edam was sufficiently lulled.

"It's... it's Edam Noxwulth."

"Edam Noxwulth," Narl sighed and gave Edam's hand a light lick. Opening his eyes, he caught Edam's gaze. "I will still take care of you and make you happy, Edam Noxwulth. And while perhaps you do not yet feel ready to be my mate, I'll be patient and seek to win you over. The ritual may be complete, but it would seem our courtship is not."

Edam gulped, struck dumb and feeling fire burning in his face. This was still all too sudden, but Narl's words pierced his chest and sent his heart racing. The wolf might not have to wait long, Edam realized. And darting his eyes downward to break contact with that intense stare, Edam saw his swollen belly again and wondered if playing hard to get might not be such a good idea.

 

* * *

Over the following week Edam asked only once if Narl could lead him out of the forest. Discovering early on how hard it was for Narl to conceal his emotions; the wolf's body language being so open and plain to read, Edam felt a stab of guilt as he watched Narl's expression fall and just how confused and saddened the question left the canine face.

Shaking his head, Narl admitted he had never seen the borders of Farenhal and was not likely to, for the forest was a magical thing. Always shifting its paths and constantly transforming and growing. However, to those who found peace within its ocean of trees there would always be a way home.

Edam wondered if he was fast becoming one those inhabitants who called Farenhal home. The forest was beautiful, seeming to provide them with just enough game for hunting and food for foraging. And the longer he stayed by Narl's side, learning of the wolf's home and lonely life, the less he felt like leaving or trying to become fully human again.

Curled in the warmth of the wolf's body late one night, Edam whispered Narl's name and brushed his fingers along the wolf's muzzle.  Trailing the digits down along Narl's neck and into the fur at his chest, Edam pressed his face there and breathed deeply of Narl's earthy scent. The arm around him tightened.

"Can you not sleep?" Narl asked, stroking a hand through Edam's hair and along his ears.

"It's not sleep I want," Edam confessed, keeping his burning face hidden in the fur.

"Are you hungry? Cold? Shall I get you--"

"I don't need anything!" Edam cried, tightening his grip in that thick fur. Tipping his face up, he met that brilliant golden gaze. "All I want is you, Narl."

"Me?" The way Narl blushed and the way his eyes widened made Edam laugh and squirm up against the line of that larger body. His belly, not so prominent now, and yet still stubbornly rounded thanks to the steady meals and maybe something Edam refused to speculate on, was tickled by Narl's fur.

"Yes you. I want to be your mate. That's... what you wanted too, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Narl hugged Edam tight, almost to crushing force. "But are you sure? It might not be entirely impossible to leave."

"Maybe it's not. But if I go back looking like this," his tail and ears twitched, "I'll be caged up and treated like a monster." Edam shook his head. "And there isn't anything else out there for me. I... I think I get why I was changed now. Why the horn worked for me."

Edam's tongue flashed over his lips and he held that golden gaze. "After I stole from the guild my life completely fell apart. I couldn't go home, because that was as good as walking into the jaws of death. And the people I thought I could turn to were ready to serve my head up on a platter.

"Everywhere I tried to run, there were just more blades waiting for me. Some in the dark, some behind smiles. It's just no way to live, always waiting for cold steel to slide between your ribs!" An intense chill raced down his spine and to the tip of his tail. "Maybe it's just running away still, but I'm safe here and these past few days with you have been amazing. You've shown me so much and taken such good care of me."

Those golden eyes did not turn away, but the silence following Edam's flurry of a confession drew out. Each new beat of Edam's heart pained him the longer the quiet grew between them.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me."

"No!" Edam cried, clinging to that thick fur. "That's not how I feel. I swear!" Edam shook his head, desperate to get it right before his chest burst. "I want to be with you! Being close to you makes my heart race and when you're away it's like a piece of me is missing!"

The tension in Narl's form flowed from him like a quick winter thaw and his smile was the sun promising warmth and wonder. "It makes me happy beyond measure to hear you say that."

Edam flung his arms around Narl's neck and leaned up towards the long furry face. Hesitating a moment he then placed small kisses on the wolf's muzzle. He blushed as these were quite unlike any kisses he'd ever given before and began to wonder if Narl even appreciated this sort of affection.

Narl's head lowered and he licked the bared skin on Edam's shoulder and collar. "It's been so hard holding back." Narl admitted.

"You've done a great job at it." Aside from these moments at night, where they pressed together for warmth, Narl had given him no other form of physical contact.

Narl blushed and hid his face against Edam's chest. "It's not just hunting I've been doing away from the den."

Edam laughed at the honesty. "So I don't need to worry about getting filled up and getting bigger?"

"I think you'll be getting bigger without my help." Narl murmured, then swept his long flat tongue over one of Edam's nipples, making the human gasp and jump, and disregard that strange warning.

A warm velvety paw stroked down the side of Edam's body and settled on his hip. With a bit of force it sought to turn Edam onto his stomach. But Edam resisted the move and pushed back against it, then slipped from the grasp to lay on his back. "Can we... can we do it facing each other?"

Edam bit his lips while Narl cocked his head, ears perked up high, and considered the proposal. "That's how humans rut, isn't it?"

"Is there," Edam pouted, "is there anything wrong with how humans make love?"

"Make love?" Narl beamed, a wide wolfish smile that displayed his fearsome teeth but showed off the warm sparkle in his eyes. "What an incredible phrase." Moving over Edam and between invitingly spread legs, Narl gave a soft lick to Edam's lips. "Any chance to be with you, in any position, is never wrong, and all I could ever want."

Face burning, and mind conjuring up what other positions they might try, Edam again wrapped his arms around that thick furry neck and drew it down closer so he could shower it with soft kisses and breathe in the heady scent of his lover and mate.

A light moan escaped Edam as he felt a tingling and wet sensation below. It happened whenever he thought back on their first night; full of confused emotions and incredible sensations. Before, he would shake the memories free and ignore it all, but tonight he fanned the fires, concentrated on the new sensations of Narl's hands openly exploring his form, and let himself be set aflame with pleasure and let his body ready itself for more.

Shivering, Edam cried out when Narl's cock, free of its hidden sheath, rubbed against the faint swell of his belly. Heart racing he brought his hands down to touch the exposed shaft. The way Narl trembled and bit back whimpers while his hands rubbed and caressed the long, tapered cock gave him a heady rush. "Was this big thing really inside me?" Edam whispered, smearing oozing pre over the proud length.

Another choked whimper, but Narl managed to nod.

That he would even try to respond made Edam utter a breathless laugh, followed by a lusty moan. "I want it inside me again, Narl." And so stroking and pushing on Narl, Edam coaxed the gentle wolf-monster to shift downward. Taking one hand away Edam used it to touch his own entrance, gasping as he found it slippery and wet and twitching more than a little. Gifts of the transformation, he mused, groaning as he released Narl and left him hovering at the target and feeling his heat.

His hands had scarcely retreated when Narl groaned and bucked his hips forward.

Edam howled, his head tossed back, neck bared, the sound full of shock and ecstasy. Stars flickered before his eyes and his entire body clung to and clutched at Narl, desperate to keep him close. That Narl gave him no quarter, not even a brief moment to get used to the sensation of that thick hot shaft filling him anew, had Edam howling again and again until his throat ran raw.

And Narl decorated his exposed throat with tender and fierce little love bites. Each new mark became a joy to receive and had Edam's already tight body seize up around that indomitable intruder. Sweet chills tickled down Edam's spine each time Narl growled and rocked harder into him for it.

Narl's hands stopped moving along Edam's body. His hips held in place by the powerful beast, Edam surrendered to being used and helplessly received a fucking the likes of which he had never experienced before. When Narl found his end, Edam dredged up another howl and arched against his furry mate. Narl's own howl joined his own, their voices reaching out beyond the cavern limits.

Heat seemed to pour into Edam, and his own spilled cum was a minor thing spread along his belly and lost in Narl's fur. Panting and whimpering, Edam writhed and shivered while Narl grunted and ensured he was in as deep as he could reach while they knotted. It might not have been as plentiful as before, but Edam still found himself dizzied by just how full and warm Narl left him.

With Narl's guidance they came to lay on their sides. The move was awkward, the knot tugging at Edam and sending shocks through him with even the slightest of shifts. But it was a shade better than having Narl's heavy form threaten collapse atop him and provided them with ample opportunity to be brought close together again in some echo of their previous nights. Edam found that even with the way his body was taxed and overstimulated, this was much better.

"Will it be like this from now on?"

Narl hugged him firm, and Edam bit his lips to keep from yelping. "It will be, if you want it this way."

"I want it," Edam sighed into the fur at Narl's chest, nuzzling him hard. "I want to stay here and be your mate, and never ever leave."

Narl nibbled one of his ears and Edam cooed and shivered with delight. "I want that too,  _ my _ mate."

The possessive lilt of that endearment, that title, filled Edam's head and swelled his heart. Tightening his hands in Narl's fur, he silently thanked the accursed forest for trapping him and changing him. Never had he felt so safe, happy, and above all, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite end on the note that I wanted. So if people want something of an epilogue, I would be willing to provide if given incentive. Albeit it might not be for everyone.


End file.
